Leorai Week 3: Space Heroes
by kuku88
Summary: Leo tries to get Karai to watch his favourite show. Rated K, R&R!


_Wanted to write something really cute and casual for this one. :D_  
 _Something adorkable, I guess - which is basically Leo. xD_

 **Leo & Karai (c) TMNT!**  
 **TMNT (c) Nick!**  
 **Art & Fic (c) ME!**

* * *

"Leo...? LEOOOOOO!"

Karai looked around and frowned, crossing her arms. "That's odd," she mused. "He usually comes running whenever I call him. He said he wanted to show me something space-related."

Turning around, she headed out of the dojo and made her way toward Donatello's lab, where she planned to ask the tech turtle where his brother was. As she began walking into the family room, however, she heard noises.

They sounded like lasers...but not real-life ones. They sounded like they were coming from the TV.

Curious, Karai creeped stealthily toward the television in the centre of the room. She expected to see Michelangelo, since the baby brother of the turtles loved cartoons, but the turtle she saw instead caused her to stop in surprise.

Leonardo himself was sitting on the floor, cross-legged, and not far from the TV screen. From his rigid posture and the fact that his whole body seemed to be leaning toward the TV, Karai could tell that he was enjoying himself. Her curiosity grew, so she stood there silently, watching the screen.

The cartoon playing looked like a show from the 80's, with the quality of a VHS tape. The art style was simplistic—characters were realistic in proportions but had dot eyes and not a lot of detail. It seemed to be a space setting. At the current moment, two people and an alien-looking thing was on screen. One of the humans, a young-looking male, looked terrified. Behind them, giant, tall, skinny aliens lumbered toward the group.

"Captain, the Druzoids are coming for us! We're all going to die!" the boy cried.

To Karai's surprise, the other man slapped the boy. "Calm down! If we give up here, then we really are going to die. I need you to be a man—a real man—and I need that moment to be now. Can you do that?"

The boy nodded uneasily.

"So courageous," sighed Leonardo from his seat.

Karai smiled in amusement and tiptoed even closer, before jumping over the sofa and landing beside him. "Boo," she called.

He jumped, startled. When he turned, he grinned. "Karai! You came!" His eyes darted back to the screen, where the aliens had started shooting at the group. He paused the tape. "Sorry I started without you. I was just so _excited_ —"

"It's fine." She sat down beside him, crossing her legs. She smirked. "Is this what you wanted to show me?"

Not sensing the amusement in her tone, Leo nodded eagerly. He looked like a child in a candy store. "Yeah, it's this really cool show from the 70's and 80's called ' **Space Heroes** '."

Karai glanced at the TV screen. "When you said you wanted to show me 'space stuff', I wasn't expecting this."

"What were you expecting, then?" he asked, looking puzzled.

She scoffed, amused. "Oh come on. You went on this giant space adventure and you didn't think that _that's_ what I thought you were showing me?" She tugged at her shirt, which was white with a square image of space in the background, purple and dotted with stars. "Look, I even dressed for the occasion."

"Oh! Right, sorry." Leo blushed, smiling sheepishly. "I mean, **Space Heroes** depicts space pretty accurately."

"Oh, I'm _sure_ ," she drawled, studying the aliens on screen. "I'm sure space is just _crawling_ with wacky-looking aliens and spaceships, am I right?"

"Why do you sound so sarcastic?" He nudged her, smiling. "You said so yourself; I've _been_ to space. This _is_ pretty accurate. There are _tons_ of aliens out there."

"Oh, yeah." This time it was her turn to smile in a sheepish manner. "Sometimes I forget about all the crazy magical stuff that happens around here. It's so weird, knowing that there are aliens out there."

" _Hello_ , you're talking to a teenage mutant ninja turtle, remember?" he teased.

She smiled at him. "True that."

He turned back to the TV. "Okay, but this show really _is_ pretty good and accurate to real-life space." He pointed at the screen. "So in this episode, Captain Ryan—that's that handsome guy over there with the super commanding presence—had his ship attacked by these aliens called the Druzoids, who are trying to hack his ship. They're this really complex, technologically advanced species of alien. To save them, they crash land on this desert planet and get totally stranded. The Druzoids follow them and now they have to fight and figure out a way off of the planet, but their ship's engine is all busted..."

Karai was only half-listening as he rambled onwards. She was also only half-watching when Leonardo clicked play on his remote.

Mostly, she was just watching _him_. It was so cute, she noted, watching Leo geek out over something as trivial as a cartoon show. Leo, the great and mature leader of the group—also the biggest dork in the history of the universe—reacting to a cartoon show for kids that he really liked. Karai found that very adorable. _In a way, I really shouldn't be so surprised, considering how much of a dork Leo is._ She giggled.

"What?" he asked, glancing over at her. "This is a very serious moment, you know." He was pouting. And it was adorable.

Karai smiled. "Right. Serious." When he gave her a look, she quickly mustered a straight face and nodded. "Serious," she repeated, in a more solemn tone.

Satisfied, he turned back to the TV screen and Karai went back to observing him.

When the episode ended and the screen faded into black for the credits to roll, Leo eagerly whipped his head toward Karai.

She raised an eyebrow, smirking.

His eyes were sparkling and he was smiling excitedly, like a little boy who'd just gotten a new toy. "Soooooooo...what did you think~?" he asked, his voice quivering with aforementioned excitement.

Karai paused. _What_ did _I think?_ She could barely remember what had happened. She just recalled that Captain Ryan did a lot of slapping and later on, it turned out it was a giant misunderstanding and that the Druzoids were actually good guys or something. Then they helped repair the ship and all of them got off the planet. And then there was this shoved in moral at the end.

Leo's face fell slightly. "You didn't like it?"

"No, that's not it. It was good." She smirked. "I just didn't see a lot of it."

He frowned, clearly confused. "What are you talking about? You just watched an entire episode."

"Yeah, but I was too busy watching you to watch the episode," she countered.

Leonardo blinked blankly at her for awhile, before blushing. "Why were you watching _me_?"

"Well, you were just so cute, I just _had_ to watch your reaction to the show!" Karai replied.

He blushed even more, tilting his head back, groaning. To cover up his embarrassment, he addressed the issue of watching Space Heroes again. "Now we have to watch the entire episode all over again."

"Well, if it's your favourite show, then that's alright, right?" she pointed out.

Leo paused, smiling back at her. "I guess so." He got up and reentered the VHS tape, watching as the episode started to play again. Then he walked back to where Karai was sitting and also sat down.

Karai gazed at him, awaiting his amusingly adorkable reactions once more.

But this time, he turned to look at her. "And this time, actually _watch_ the episode, okay? **Space Heroes** really is a good show; I'm sure you'll like it."

"Okay," she agreed.

Leo turned back to the screen just as it started to actually play the episode, and Karai watched him with interest.

 _"Watch the episode,"_ he'd said.

She smiled. She wasn't sure _that_ was going to happen anytime soon.

"Look at this, we're really watching the _entire episode_ all _over_ again!" he exclaimed exaggeratedly. He paused, and the two of them smiled knowingly at one another as **Space Heroes** continued to play.

"Somehow, I don't think that's a problem for you," Karai laughed.

* * *

 _Leave a review, please! :D_


End file.
